<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need you to fill the void by L3ata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416162">I need you to fill the void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ata/pseuds/L3ata'>L3ata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood, Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Monologue, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Build, Tags Are Fun, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Title Change, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Vampire Technoblade, Vampire Wilbur Soot, Vampires, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, i'm not sure how this works yet, it's mature because there's blood, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, there's a lack of vampire wilbur soot, this started as a oneshot and has now become a sbi fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ata/pseuds/L3ata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU + SleepyBois Inc</p><p>200 years have passed since the twin brothers have heard of their father, and both the time and fact he's gone makes it hard for them to move on. both brothers have difference coping mechanisms, one more destructible than the other. </p><p>Wilbur and Techno have been left by their dad, Phil, shortly after they transformed at a fairly young age. Whereas Wilbur is convinced Phil has died, Techno believes he's alive and out there, somewhere. - “Techno, it’s been 200 years, he’s dead.”</p><p>Mature rating is for mentions of blood/violence.<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/73DDH24WuGcyF3zGm0BxlD?si=bMNmXt1PTW6pH9AwyTKcRA">Playlist</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, long story short, my friend and I were talking about the lack of fanfics about vampire Wilbur, so I decided to write one with her help. I hope you enjoy! </p><p>Slightly edited version :))</p><p>TW// angst + mention of blood<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gasp and low muttering makes me wake from my trance. My mind tends to drift off when I drink, making me forget about my surroundings and apparently unable to notice the person that just caught me. I should’ve known someone would catch me drinking here, nevertheless, I freeze for a moment. I had found someone in a nearby pub and had spent the evening with them, discussing wine and Edgar Allan Poe’s work. Why? Morals. Being dead doesn’t mean I lack the self-respect to drink from someone who’s not even remotely like minded.</p><p>The pub was located in a quiet spot of town, far enough for the people who don’t belong there to not find it, but not too far for the people who do belong there to reach it, including me. The backdoor of the pub led to an alleyway that ended by the woods. Normally, I would go far enough for the light of the lanterns in the alleyway to not cross my sight anymore, but for some reason, my thirst wasn’t having it with that kind of patience today, leaving me with the situation I’m currently in.</p><p>Considering there’s no hand guide to what you should do when you get caught drinking in public, and I never had to come up with one, I panic. The person I was drinking from a minute ago was slowly sliding down the wall I held them up against as I let go of them to now turn and face the source of the muttering I heard. My mind was trying to rationalize the lusting feeling of thirst and wanting more that was creeping up my throat, and eventually failed. I find myself walking over to the person watching me, with a mind too blank to care and figure out what they were thinking.</p><p>My eyes lock onto their lips, looking up at their eyes once to then suck at their lip and leaving a purple mark before biting down, earning a second gasp in less than a minute. In a matter of seconds, my mouth shifts to their jaw, kissing down to their chin. There was no rush, seeing I had paralyzed them in fear with ease. I slightly tilt my head, not having to really lower my head to reach the person's neck. They seemed to be tall, not that there’s any use in acknowledging that.</p><p>As my teeth are now deep into their neck, biting open the flesh and allowing me to spill the blood over their throat and drip onto their shirt’s collar, I feel the last bit of control leaving me. My mind is screaming at me to stop, knowing what happens when I have too much blood, the rest of my body is cancelling it out, already having given in to exactly that.</p><p>After what, due to the absolute feeling of bliss the blood gives me, feels like ages, I let go of the tall person's body, only to see their eyes flutter shut and their fingers lingering at their throat, not having the power to reach their lips. I take the opportunity to take another quick bite at those lips and let my hand sink into the pocket of my brown pleated pants before I let go of the person again.</p><p>I take out my notebook while I wipe my mouth with my fingers and the palm of my hand, and use the wetness of the blood to turn the pages. I find the page where I’ve written down some lines out of ‘Die Leiden des jungen Werthers’ by Wolfgang Goethe, thinking it feels fit to the subjects I’ve talked about not even an hour ago. I then slid one in the first pocket I could find in the clothing of both of the humans I just fed off. Luckily I’d done this every few days for years, which made it much easier for me, considering the witness’s blood was an absolute overdose for me. Sure, it’s great, but there’s only so much blood I can stomach before my head gets light and my mind turns fuzzy, and I knew that.</p><p>Like I said, the controlling part was just completely off today and the thirst took over everything. You’d expect it to become easier after a while, keeping the thirst for blood under control, but truly, I think it’s probably a physical thing that makes it impossible for me to keep control over what I do when the taste of blood touches my tongue. Can you blame me? It’s warm, almost functioning as heavy alcohol in the cold, and it tastes like the smell of rust iron and metal door handles. Thinking about it only makes me feel more lightheaded.</p><p>After I’ve straightened the collar of my jacket and cleaned my mouth with the back of my hands, I walk through the alleyway back into the pub to get my guitar I left when I came outside for my drink. It’s quite dark inside, which I can only be thankful for, because I doubt I’d actually done a good job at wiping the blood off my face. I pay up for the countless glasses of wine we had and leave through the front entrance.</p><p>Starting to notice I feel drunk, I lick my lips. Turns out I did clean them pretty good. Doing what everyone would when they realise they’re drunk, I try to find more. Leaning against the outside wall of the pub, I find myself doing the most pathetic thing I could imagine myself doing. I lift my hand up to my mouth to lick at the palm of my hand and suck on my fingers in an attempt to get off the bits of now dried out blood. They don’t taste as warm and rusty but they’re enough for me to close my eyes and lose consciousness.</p><p>Only for a moment, because next thing I know, I’m being carried through the woods at the end of the alleyway, with the last lantern leaving my sight. This is where I normally have my drink, just close enough for humans to feel safe coming with me but too far for anyone else to notice us. I lift up my head and my eyes meet a bunch of soft pink hair that’s been roughly braided. I sigh, knowing I’ll hear the rest of this tomorrow, and lay down my head again, drifting off.</p><p>The next time I open my eyes, I see the sun rising through the large curtains made out of lace that hang before the tainted windows. When I do an attempt to look around, I realize I’m sat in my father’s clothed chair that’s located in a corner of our library. The library is quite small, but the windows make up for it by lighting up the entirety of the room, except for the corner the chair is seated in, for obvious reasons. It used to be on the other side of the room, and for a while, we kept it there.</p><p>After our father died, I felt guilty wanting to sit in his chair. He worked for this house and for us to have a good life, so when he doesn’t have either, why would I deserve to nevertheless? As a solution, I set up my own chair in the darkened corner of the room, and after months, I figured that moving father’s chair would allow me to have an emotional connection to it, so I did just that. Even though sitting here functioned as a way of healing from the trauma his death brought us, I tried my best to not make it a habit. My brother hates it, and as much as I always disagreed with his reasoning for it, I never wanted to risk losing him over it, and I never will. Nonetheless, I’d still sometimes find myself here at sunrise after having stumbled in zoned out from all the blood I’d had consumed.</p><p>The creaking of the library door opening wakes me from my thoughts and my brother appears from behind the door, I can’t make out the expression on his face. Techno’s gaze flies over to me and a visible sigh leaves his nose. Seeing his pink braid dropped over his shoulder, I’m reminded of him carrying me home. I realize he must’ve left me in the chair and my eyes shift up to meet his. He notices the confusion in my expression and decides to ignore it.</p><p>“I found you by that pub again, last night. You’re really going to have to find a safer place to drink if you decide to overdose again like old times”, he says calmly, but clearly mad at me. He’s absolutely right being mad, it was careless of me to drink so much, but he didn’t have to bring up incidents from ages ago that last night so happened to remind him of.</p><p>Before our father, Phil, died, Techno and I were both only newly turned and relayed on his help for most of the new aspects of this extraordinary way of life. His death made us hopelessly look for coping mechanisms but at the same time also ways for us to learn. Whereas Techno was, and still is, good at distracting himself from his emotions by being busy, I wasn’t at all. I looked for something to make me feel good and fill the void our father’s death had left, and the first thing I encountered ended up not only being the easiest, but also most addictive way to do so.</p><p>For years on end, I would roam the streets at dawn in search of blood. I would bite at people’s throats and never stopped before the redness dropped from my hands and chin. And even then, most of the time I ended up drinking days’ worth of blood. Assuming you know what happens with young people and addictions, try and picture what that’s like for a newly turned vampire who’s desperately trying to find something to numb the pain of their father’s death.</p><p>The blood made me so incredibly drunk, and I felt in control. So most of the time, I passed out for days, only to wake up with the void feeling increased and screaming at me to fill it again, and I did. But there’s only so much void one night can fill before it starts growing too big, and luckily Techno decided to help before it got too bad. He came up with agreements on going out to drink together, and spending a lot of time in the library. According to him, remembering Phil would do me good. And that’s also where Techno’s way of coping with all this comes in; he started convincing himself that our father hasn’t died at all, but is still alive and out there, having left us. Nevertheless, I was extremely confused. His action of setting me in Phil’s chair worries me but I can’t hide the saltiness that the arrogance in his comment triggered. “I thought you hated me sitting in his chair, you always believed he’d come back as if he weren’t dead, so why’d you put me here?” I ask. I look up at him and his eyes are slightly glowing in rage, it looks like they’re burning.</p><p>“Wilbur, can you just listen for once? I found you out on the street at sunrise, passed out. I know you drank too much, and you know what happens when you do that. Were you even thinking? Will, do you realize what would have happened when I wouldn’t have found you in time?” he spits it out this time, not trying to hide his anger anymore.</p><p>I open my mouth to answer but the harshness of his words shocked me, causing me to shut my mouth before I can let any words out, and I lock my eyes at his shoes. They’re dark boots with a hardened wooden heel, I know he’s had those for centuries now, as I keep repairing them. “What happened?”, he lets out, his tone slightly calmer now.</p><p>“I got caught.” I mutter, not wanting him to actually hear it as I’m ashamed it happened in the first place and don’t want my twin brother to be mad at me. I could’ve as well just spared myself of that effort, because everything about him now screams disappointment and anger, especially his eyes. “I expected better of you. You clearly lost control last night, again”, he says while crossing a beam of sunlight on the floor and walking over to the row of bookshelves a few meters ahead of me. His arrogance and nonchalance angers me and as I want to get up from the chair, he continues. “Wilbur, I’d change my habits concerning lust of life for the better if I were you. Your reckless behavior might just get you to die for good, and I’m not in the mood to lose a brother who’s longing to make up for the idea his father died.”</p><p>My hands twitch and my eyes now glow in anger as well. He has no right bringing that up. I get up and turn my back to him and let out a sigh, after which I walk past him to take the cold door handle to swing open the door of the library. “Don’t reflect your problems onto me, Techno. You’re not one to speak about habits and reckless behavior as you’re the one clinging to and actively feeding the idea of Phil being alive”. I scoff.</p><p>With that, I leave the room and walk over the dark bordeaux carpet that dominates the floor of most of the hallways of most hallways and stairs in the house. I know he follows me, the sound of his soles clacking when they touch the floor sell him out – Techno’s steps are heavy and most of the time filled with some kind of anger or discomfort, making them audible through the carpeted floor.</p><p>I’ve reached the front door when the sound of Techno’s footsteps dies out, causing me to look over my shoulder. “What are you doing.” Even though it’s a question, it has a threatening tone to it. His hand nervously feeling around the right sided pocket of his pants for something to hold onto. The last thing I need right now is my brother following me around to keep an eye on me so I decide to ignore his comment.</p><p>My hand reaches behind my back to find the door handle and I turn again as I pull it down to open the front door. It’s a large door made of dark oak, decorated with gold paint and small roses carved into the wood on both sides.  Strokes of sunlight immediately light up the hallway, causing Techno’s boots to shift against the carpet and back up. I wince at the heat crossing my body and I pull down the sleeves of my shirt that I had pulled up at my elbows. I take an attempt to look at the sun before carefully stepping down the stone stairs that lead to the garden in front of the house.</p><p>I can feel Techno’s confused and concerned look on my back. My whole body wants to just turn around, go back inside and hide somewhere upstairs but my stubbornness is restraining me from that. I take a few steps further and am now fully standing outside. Although we really shouldn’t be out in the sun, our bodies allow us to do so for several minutes. Holding my hand above my eyes to take another look at the sun, I instantly regret my decision. The sun is taking its toll on my eyes, they’re starting to hurt from the light and the heat.</p><p>Seconds later I’m hissing as burns start to form on my face and hands. I can tell Techno was standing frozen in shock but he only now shouts at me. “Wilbur, what- come back inside!” I don’t recall the sun being this strong. “Techno, is the sun- was it always so warm?” I ask, but as I go along it turns more into a mutter. I curse out and grab my hand, there’s bloody cracks between my fingers and on the back of my hand. I must have blacked out for just a moment, because Techno is now holding me up at my shoulder and trying to walk me back indoors. “What kind of suicide mission are you on, Will..”, he mumbles. “I’m sorry”, I mumble back. He sighs in response.</p><p>Once inside again, I slide down to the lower wooden stairs to the first floor and Techno comes to sit next to me. “You know, I didn’t put you in Phil’s chair”, he starts. I look at him and my head automatically tilts in confusion. “I put you in yours, next to his, you must’ve stumbled into his by yourself”, he explains, his voice calm and careful. He looks over at me and something in me breaks. He pulls me in for a hug as I start sobbing quietly. “I’m sorry, Techno, I really am.” He pats my shoulder and lets out a sigh, “It’s okay.”</p><p>After a while, he speaks again. “He’s not dead Will, and there’s no kind of paying up for his life with yours to make him come back. We just have to wait.” I nod against his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// descriptive panic attack, mention of blood, angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will, are you ready to leave?” I hear Techno’s voice from downstairs. We agreed to go out to drink together like we used to, both welcoming the idea of having each other and spending more time again. The incidents from a few days ago made me think and realize how bad being alone affects me, and the fact I’d forgotten that, terrifies me. I know spending this time to drink together is something Techno needs as well. To be there when I’m doing bad and not having to deal with my white lies. Nonetheless, that part of me might never change. Phil’s death left its toll on me and I have to endure it. </p><p>When I get down the stairs, Techno is tying his boots with dark silk-like string. I take my brown jacket from a chair that’s sat in the hallway and put it on, fixing its collar. Techno grabs his cape from the chair on the opposite side of the hallway. “You’re wearing that? Nobody wears capes today, Techno. You might as well just scream ‘Hello I am Techno the vampire with my vampire brother’” I say mockingly. “If you don’t watch out I’m leaving you home to starve for a day.” I chuckle and put my hand in my pocket to then wrap it around my notebook to check if it’s still there. </p><p>We leave the house early, the last beam of sunlight colouring the skies a light yellow and orange. “I reckon the best option to find some blood is in the city, so we could go there?” I suggest. Techno looks at me with a disapproving look, I immediately know what he’s thinking. “It’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, you’re there as well.” “I suppose. I’m keeping an eye on you, though, just so you know”, Techno says, to which I nod. “I know”.  </p><p>The city looks amazing at this hour, with the yellows and oranges leaving the firmament and illuminating the blueness of the sky. I wish I could see it like this more often. The city’s library comes in view and I turn to face Techno as I nod at the library. “Sure”, he says, adjusting the black beret on his head. As we enter the library, a woman with a brown-haired kid passes us on her way out, I nod at her politely, not aware of the vexing feeling it leaves me with. </p><p>The ambience of the library immediately makes me feel at home, it’s not a secret my favourite spot at home has a lot of books as well. I turn to the side and take a look at a book, it feels like it’s lurking at me. Techno stands next to me, already holding onto a book with a thick dark green cover. “This was a bad idea, now we’re going to end up going home without any blood and just a ton of books again.” I stump my elbow against Techno’s arm as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Don’t say it that loud”, I whisper. He chuckles and pats my back. </p><p>“Let’s look for some good works, look for someone to drink from in a safe spot and meet up again at the poetry section,” Techno says. “Sounds good.” I walk towards a little staircase down that eventually leads to my favourite spot here – God I really am a sucker for these places. “If something’s wrong, you come get me, yeah?”, he’s concerned, and though it annoys me, I understand. “If something bad were to happen, I’ll come looking for you” I confirm. I continue my way to the stairs to eventually go down them. </p><p>My footsteps leave a muffled sound as I walk past rows of bookshelves with works on alchemy and witchcraft, they seem endless but I know where they abruptly come to a stop, go down a stair of 4 steps, and start a new section on Europe and England in the 1800s. I like to spend my time looking for memories in former times, not because it helps me process things, it’s more of a dramatic thing where I force myself to go back there in my head to relive it all. I’d rather hurt myself remembering than living with the guilt of letting it slip my memory.<br/>
Without having taken any book, I sit down on the ground at the corner where the stairs end again, foreign languages stop and 1800s history begins. My thoughts go to what Techno said only minutes ago. I hate the fact he worries about me, that he has to worry about me because of the stupid shit I do. I feel bad about it, it feels like he’s always here for me and I’m always the one to ruin myself, leaving him to just deal with it, like a few days ago. For just a moment, I lose myself in a spiral of doubt and guilt, I’m not the kind of brother Techno deserves, so let alone a twin brother, I sigh. </p><p>A burning feeling creeping up my throat reminds me I should find someone to drink from. I stand up, take a book with a light brown cover, its title in a soft gold fond. I go down some large stairs and am met by a row of books on mythology. Popular section, you’d think, but nobody bothers coming in this late. “Except for”, I whisper to myself, looking for something. “Except for sleep deprived students, professors, or both," I continue, setting my eyes on a person standing under a little label called ‘undead’ hanging from the ceiling. I chuckle.</p><p>I calmly approach them, giving them the idea I'm either an employee or a student looking for the same thing they are. Sliding my fingers over coloured spines a few steps from them, my interest in the books almost becomes genuine. Luckily so, because they turn at me. "Also looking for literature on the immortal?" they start up a conversation, which I silently thank them for, it makes things so much easier and less awkward for me. I nod. "Yeah, I'm working on an essay for uni," I say, my gaze shifting from them back to the books as I hide my amusement. "University? You seem rather young for that", I get slightly offended by the tone of their voice. </p><p>"I skipped a year", I lie. They mouth an 'oh' and look back at the pile of books in their hands. "Do you need any of these? I think you need them more urgent than me", they say after a moment of silence. “Which ones do you have?” I ask, committing to the cause of hearing them out, purely for my amusement. They struggle shifting through the books and hand me some on European folklore as well as some shady-looking manuals on vampirism. I’d be lying if I’d say I’m not intrigued. </p><p>“Oh, so vampires huh?” I bring out, sounding a bit more cocky then meaning to. They just nod with a smile as their face lights up with enthusiasm. “Yeah! I’m pretty sure I got bitten once”, they say with pride. Looks like they’ve been waiting to talk to someone about this. I gasp, “You did? I thought they weren’t- you know“, my attempt to look absolutely shocked works just fine. You see, when people say ‘don’t play with your food’, I disagree, because I’m having the time of my life here. </p><p>They hold up their left wrist while struggling to hold the pile of books in only one hand now, holding the pile against their chest. "Can- can I see?" I try, the sight of the clean wrist tempting me. They hand me their wrist, oblivious to what's about to happen. I take a look at where there's supposed to be marks in the flesh, only to find some marks that aren't bite marks. To be entirely honest, they could be, but I doubt they'd be from a vampire. Whatever the marks are, the person wasn't too far off. I hold the arm up, pull them closer, and before they can realize what's happening, I place my other hand over their mouth. </p><p>The confusion in their eyes quickly turned into panic. They mumble into my hand, I can't make up any of it but I doubt they're meant to be words. "We're in a library, be quiet", I whisper, after which I place my mouth on the wrist, feeling the nervous blood flow rush there. What a perfect coincidence. The person’s eyes grow wide as my teeth finally sink into their soft flesh. I drink a bit, feeling slightly unsatisfied at the small amount of blood. I drink more, just to make sure I’ve drained out enough of their energy, to prevent them from yelling or trying to run away. It usually works, and now it does as well. My tongue catches a few drops of blood sliding down the bruised skin as I let go of their wrist, to then move to their neck. </p><p>Their breath hitches against my hand when I bite down again. The blood warms my throat as I take big swallows, some of it running down, so I wipe it off. Adrenaline spreads through my body and a lust for blood makes my mind go hazy. I feel a force telling me to bite harder, so I do. I bite down harder, drawing more blood. The person whimpers in pain and I smile, enjoying the sweet and metallic taste that I adore so much. I open my eyes, now flutter open. Something doesn’t make sense. I’m drinking so much, I shouldn’t feel the need for much more, I’m in control. </p><p>I lick off the last bits of red bleeding from the bites and let the person lay against the bookshelves, they’re unconscious now. I quickly reach for my notebook and rip out a page, not bothering to look at the quote. I notice a small pocket in their sweater and decide to put it in there. I pick up my books and rush up the stairs again. If I’m feeling this and it’s not my feelings, there’s one option left. Something’s wrong with Techno and I have to find him right now. It’s normal for a vampire to lust for blood and have this burning feeling in their throat, but this is far stronger than I can remember, even compared to earlier this week, when I fucked up at the pub. I can’t imagine what’s made Techno lose control this bad. </p><p>After a while, due to the state of mild panic I’m in, I find Techno in an empty hall with labels hanging from the ceiling, telling me this hall is a part of the science section. The scene doesn’t look good, but Techno’s feelings that are projecting onto me like radiation, make it look alarmingly bad. I run towards Techno, almost stumbling over a pile of books put on the ground in the process, they’re probably his books as well. I take a quick look at some of the titles, they’re books on quantum physics, so certainly not Techno’s. I wonder, did he not get any books at all? </p><p>I leave my books on the ground as I get to Techno and see the person they’re drinking from. The thirst I felt starts to make sense now. He’s not just drinking, he’s absolutely draining their body of any blood they have left, and their skin is looking pale yellow due to the lack of red. I place my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him realise what’s going on and to make him stop. When he doesn’t react in the slightest, I start to panic. Drinking too much isn’t that bad, apart from the hangover-like feeling afterwards, but the lack of reaction means Techno is not himself right now, and that’s bad. </p><p>So I reach for his shoulder again, pulling him away from the person and holding him at his shoulders. His eyes are glowing in fury and probably thirst as well. “Techno?” I ask, hoping it’ll do a better job of trying to make him from this weird trance he’s in, at least that’s what I think it is. His gaze shifts, eyes now looking unfocused and blurry, trying to scan every spot in the hallway in futility. </p><p>“Phil?” My heart drops, is he hallucinating? I take a deep breath and my eyes start to hurt, but I’m not crying. </p><p>“It’s me, Techno- it’s Wilbur?” - “Will? I can’t- I can’t see, Wilbur”, he says, his voice is quiet and sounds shaky. “It’s okay, I’m here, Techno, yeah?”, I say. I place my hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. “Here’s my hand, do you feel my hand?”. He nods. I can tell he’s panicking. I think back of how we used to handle this when Phil left, it used to happen a lot back then, I’m still not sure why. “Will, is- are they dead? Did I,” he swallows and almost chokes. “Did I kill someone?”. He probably knows the answer, but confirming that wouldn’t do any good, so I try to change the subject.<br/>
“Techno? I need you to name five things you see-“. “I-I can’t, see. I don’t”, he’s shivering now. “That’s okay, it’s okay, we’ll- How about five things you can touch?” He nods now and starts whispering to himself. “The- the floor, I can feel the- touch the floor. The bookshelves- my, my beret?” – “Yeah, it’s your black one.” I confirm. “The books- the books, the- count, right?” – “Of course, they count. One more?” I try. His hand moves from the books on the shelves to the floor again. </p><p>“Their shoe, is it their shoe, Will? Oh god I killed them- I’m”, I see him tearing up, his hand holding onto the wood of the bookshelves again. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, Techno, I’m sure they’re not dead, just passed out, they will be okay. You will be okay, yeah?” he nods again, and I continue. “Now name four things you can hear, does that work?” – “Yeah.” He takes a deep breath. “I heard my breathing”, he starts. “And your voice.” – “My voice”, I repeat, trying to comfort him. “The lights? They’re- sound like they’re flickering, I can’t actually- see them.”, he says, forcing out a quick smile that leaves his face again before I can see. I look up at the flickering lights meters away from us, I didn’t even notice that. He’s calming down. “They are, you heard that right.”</p><p>Techno lets go of the shelf, his hand and the golden ring on his index finger landing on a book that’s laid on the ground, just to his right. I look at him, wondering if he heard the light thump it made. “A heartbeat”. I look at the person laying in the corner, still unconscious. At least this means they’re alive. “Can you make out any smells? Can you name three?” I ask. He inhales sharp, eyes closed - I doubt it’s to make out any smells, though, and brings his hand up to his face. “I can- smell the dust? My- my hand smells like muff books, and blood- blood.” – “They’re alive”, I say, wanting to prevent the panic attack from worsening again. </p><p>Techno opens his eyes and lets out a sigh, still shivering slightly. He smells at the sleeve of his shirt. “There’s some tree resin on here.” – “You can smell that?” I ask, utterly surprised. “I can, but to be entirely honest, I can also just see it.” I look up from his sleeve to his eyes, they don’t look blurry anymore. “Oh, you’ve got your vision back!” I let out a smile. “I see the books you got, at the end of the row.” I turn around to look at those. “And my boots, I didn’t tie them tight enough.” He sounds way calmer now, and the shivering seems to have ended as well. “I guess I don’t have to ask for a thing you can taste.” – “Blood.” He grins. “Of course.” I chuckle.</p><p>“Are you good, now?” I’m pretty positive he is, but just want to make sure I’m not misunderstanding anything. “I am, thanks Wilbur, and sorry for- all this.” - “It’s alright, I guess this makes us even.” I let out a smile and continue. “What happened, do you know what caused you to, you know..” Techno let’s out a sigh before he starts talking. “Seeing you relapse, pretty much,” he stops for a moment, “that used to happen a lot when Phil left, remember that?” I nod, of course I remember. A single shiver goes through my body. I know there's something he's not telling me but this wouldn't be the right time to ask, so I don't.</p><p>“We should uh- leave, maybe,” Techno suggests. I nod in agreement. “Do you need help?” I ask while holding my hand out. “Yeah.” He takes my hand and I help him get up. I walk back through the small hall to pick up my books where I left them, Techno picks up his stuff from the ground. “Did you not take any books at all, Techno?” I ask when I get back to him. He gives me a look and holds up a few funky-looking books on mythology. I bring out a chuckle, “Right, I bet they’re Greek mythology as well.” – “You really want one to land on your head, do you?” “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You do you,” I laugh. </p><p>The way back home is quiet, I enjoy the chirps of lonely birds that are awake now, and the shade of the moon, displayed on the houses and later trees we pass. When we get to the house, an unpleasant feeling creeps up my back. Techno stops and turns around when he notices I’ve stopped walking and gives me a confused look. “Something’s wrong”, I explain. We turn to look around, Techno takes the way to the house, I take the way we came from. “Will, come take a look at this,” Techno calls, “I think this’ll do as ‘something wrong’.” I walk back to find him standing next to the front door. </p><p>My eyes widen. “Why is there a <i>child</i>!” I whisper loudly while approaching the blond-haired kid that’s sleeping on our front steps. He must have been here for hours, seeing he fell asleep. “Do you see that? He’s holding something,” I notice. I take a neat-looking letter from his hands. Ironically, the letter seems to be the only thing about him that isn’t covered in specks of mud and what seems to be blood. When I flip the envelope around, I’m blown with surprise. Who the hell is this kid? “What is it?” Techno asks. “It has our names,” I bring out, “it has our <i>fucking</i> names on it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letter pog!! Also who's the sleeping kid? o.O<br/>I don't know? Actually, I do, and you will as well when you read it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit down on the stairs, take a breath and try to rationalize. Forget who this kid is, why does he have a letter addressed to Techno and me? </p><p>“Can I take a look?” Techno asks, and he takes the letter from my hands. I nod. I look at my shoes before my gaze creeps over to the sleeping kid. I take this opportunity to take a better look at him, making me fail to notice the deafening silence that’s taken over. Until what felt like minutes but probably came down to seconds, when Techno breaks that silence.</p><p>“I think there’s more than just the names,” he states hesitantly. I look up in confusion and place my hand on the cold stone the stairs are made of, to get up. “What?” – “I didn’t notice when I saw our names on the envelope, but look..” he replies, and holds the letter, folded open, in front of me. I go over the first lines, rather scanning over them than actually reading. My eyebrows draw together as I try to figure out what Techno means. </p><p>Is it the handwriting? I don’t get it- it’s the handwriting. My thoughts rush through my head. It looks familiar yet I can’t think of whose it would be. Could it be..? That’s impossible. Oh god, it is.</p><p>“It’s Phil’s handwriting, isn’t it?” My voice shakes. Techno nods and holds the letter with both hands again before sending a glare at the kid. He’s still sleeping. “What does it say?” I ask. Techno looks at me, “I haven’t read it yet, I showed you as soon as I noticed,” his voice shakes as well, he must be nervous as well. “You- read it then!” I whisper-yell, still conscious of the kid next to us. “Out loud?” – “Yes!” I practically cry out in frustration, my nerves are getting the best of me.</p><p>A feeling of sadness is welling up in my chest, going side-by-side with a feeling of confusion. My fingers tingle with adrenaline and the sudden burst of energy makes me stand up, next to Techno. He turns to me and moves the letter slightly so I can read with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Techno and Wilbur</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>You deserve an extensive explanation to my absence, and as much as I would want to give you that, I’m afraid I can’t. Its knowledge would put the two of you in danger, which has been the exact thing I’ve always tried to avoid.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>However, I will provide you with as much information as I can.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When you were young, I succeeded into making you human and curing you from the burden of immortality. I gave you the opportunity to live.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I realise now that gifting you that opportunity, that energy to live, was a horrible decision. The reason for that, is the danger you two and me are both in, and have been for years, hence the reason I’ve been gone for such time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The life I led when I was younger changed me; I took the horror I experienced and learned about the gift the universe lent me. The simplest way of explaining it through a medium as this letter, would be the following:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m an alchemist. I taught myself the power of nature, and the connection between bloodlines, souls and conscience. There’s more to it, so much more, which I will explain once I meet you again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A last thing that needs mentioning before I sent this message on its way.</i><br/>
<i>Don’t do any harm to the boy who delivered you this. He’s a runaway kid, ran from his parents, and I managed to stubble into him. Without my help, I’m not sure he would’ve survived. He was recently transformed, I found him that way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It appears his parents were from our hometown. I recently got the news they passed. I’m doubtful about the cause of their death, could you look into that while waiting for me to return?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He needs to be taken care of, which your skills as young vampires and the intellectual bond you share as twins will help you with. You’ve made me proud before, I believe you can do it again. And if not for me, do it for the boy, his name is Tommy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It won’t be long now, I promise.</i><br/>
<i><strike>Laterz</strike></i><br/>
<i><strike>Dad</strike></i><br/>
<i>Phil</i>
</p><p>For a while, we both stay quiet. Techno had handed me the letter and I’ve been trying to analyse it, without any success, which was to be expected. My emotions are at war; my anger is trying to hold its pride while confusion and disbelief occupy my head. I feel dizzy, and a feeling of nausea starts to creep up to me, I haven’t felt that in years. I try to do what I learned myself in moments of panic; I try to put everything in a neat row in order to get some logic into it, but I simply don’t know where to start.</p><p>There’s questions running through my head, they’re countless and endless. Our father, of whom I was convinced was dead, sent us a letter. And a kid, apparently. He’s an alchemist, that’s cool. I think? </p><p>“What does this mean, this doesn’t tell us anything?” I ask Techno while I look at him for a second before going back to the letter. I scan the paper for the 10th time, as if suddenly something new will appear. My hands are now slightly numb, the adrenaline from earlier must have worn off. Somehow, I still feel my fingers tingle with annoyance. “I know as much as you do, Will..” Techno tries, “at least we finally have proof of him being alive?” 

My eyes shoot from the letter and as I’m filled with anger, they’re probable radiating their usual red glow. “At least we have proof he’s alive?” I repeat in disbelief. “Techno, this is- we have no clue how old this thing is! We know nothing for all we know, he’s been dead for years and this kid took his time to get here, we don’t even know how old he is!” I yell, not caring about the kid’s sleep anymore.</p><p>Techno grabs the letter from my grasp and quickly gives the kid a look. “Phil said his name is Tommy,” he starts, his voice clearly holding annoyance as well now. I know it’s directed at me but at this point, I couldn’t care less. I let out a sigh before he continues. “Did you see the way he signed the letter?” A flash of confusion hits me and I give him a questionable look. “Look, the way he sighed the letter,” he points at the last few lines on the lower part of the paper. “Laterz?” I read out loud. “Yeah,” Techno confirms, “does that sound like “been dead for years” to you? That word wasn’t a thing when we grew up, Will.” He lets out a scoff, but it sounds slightly amused. I hide a smile as well. “Well, for starters, we’re still young, and second, he’s already dead-“ Techno interrupts me. “How can you still say he’s dead, Wilbur, please, this is physical proof, what more do you need?” </p><p>I try to brush off the annoyance he radiates when I answer. “I meant vampire dead, Tech.” I raise my eyebrows in pride. “Smartass,” he mumbles after a few seconds, “I knew that.” We both laugh, and it fills me with warmth, almost enough to make me forget about the letter for just a moment. Until my eyes accidentally drift off to the kid, who suddenly doesn’t look very asleep anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya! It's been a while! I kept procrastinating writing Phil's letter, which is ridiculous because I have at least 3000 words on plot, extra info and lore, but ehh we don't talk about that. I also got distracted by writing other stuff, blame impulsivity hehe.<br/>Tags are updated a bit, but will be more next chapter :))</p><p>Anyways!<br/>Chapter 3B/4 should be up relatively soon (meaning it won't take another almost-three-months),,, :D<br/>Also, here's a link to a playlist I use(d) when I write on this fic, it's vampire vibes/Techno vibes/Wilbur vibes :))  It should be in the story description as well :D <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/73DDH24WuGcyF3zGm0BxlD?si=bDFdBCVbQcGYdmTBX21FNQ">playlist pog</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>